Powers To The People
by SoccerStarDefense
Summary: Bella is dubbed a freak because her emotions can control things. She hides herself with the freaks to blend in. What happens when she meets Edward Cullen- a mysterious emo boy? Can she figure out his secret? All Human Canon pairings.Horrible title. Help?


If Twilight was mine Edward would fall in love with a girl name Emma and Bella would be dating Mike Newton. Lol so I obviously don't own Twilight.

Woo!! First Chappie!!!! I have three chapters already written out so I'm probably going to post them after this one. Review people!!! I need feedback or else I won't know what else to write about!! Well I'll get on with it then!!

Chapter One:

BPOV

"Are you coming Bella?" My best friend Alice asked. Alice has been my best friend ever since I discovered my power. (6 years) Alice could see the future so she was dubbed freak like me.

I nodded my head to her but I was deep in thought. I was debating over which band was better Angels and Airwaves or Blink 182 in my mind when suddenly my world was shaken. I fell to the ground and scratched the palm of my hand on the floor. "What the hell?" I got up to punch who ever punched me. I had my hand pulled back as I prepared to hit him but I stopped when I saw him clearly. I stood in awe as I looked at his red converse, to his skinny jeans, to his Angels and Airwaves tee shirt, and finally at his beautiful face. He had emerald eyes that sparkled like gems, and messy bronze hair that hung perfectly on his head.

I put my hand down and stared at the ground as I mumbled "sorry" to him. He took his hand and lifted up my chin so he could see my plain face clearly. Then he let go so he could shake my hand. As I took his hand in mine I felt a jolt go through my entire body. I pulled my hand back in surprise and looked up to see his expression. He looked just as shocked as I was but he just shook it off and took my other hand.

"Are you okay? Your hand is scratched." His voice sounded like velvet and soothed me. "I'm fine. Are you okay?" He looked fine but maybe I hurt him somewhere else… "Yeah I'm fine. I'm sorry I ran into you. I should've been watching where I was going." He thinks it's his fault? Nothing that beautiful could have ever done something like that. It must've been me. "No it's my fault. I was just zoned out and I should've been focusing more." He just chuckled quietly and just shook his head as if to say "Ah you're so stubborn." Then his voice rang in my head as he spoke again. "I'm Edward Cullen. I'm new here." I was about to shake his hand but I remembered what happened last time so I decided to avoid that. "I'm Bella Swan. Welcome to Forks." I tried to smile cutely but I probably looked as if I was going to rape him.

Just then Alice coughed, and said. "I'm Alice. I'm sorry. I know you two were having a moment but we have to get to class. Here's Bella's email address, and phone number. You can email her or call her up anytime." Why in god's name did she get a piece of paper with my contact information on it? She grabbed my hand and dragged me off to the girls bathroom.

"OH MY GOD BELLA YOU TWO JUST TOTALLY HAD A MOMENT! YOU SHOULD SO GO OUT WITH HIM!" She shrieked with enough volume in her voice to let the entire school know what just happened. "Whoa whoa whoa Alice. First of all where in the hell did you get that piece of paper with my contact information on it? Second why did you give it to him? And third why did I have to leave him if I was just going to go here to hear your yelling?"

"I happen to see the future genius! I knew he was going to pop up sometime soon! I'm also the most prepared person ever. Also I could tell he was SO into you. I mean come on you guys just had A MOMENT! That is HUGE!! Now enough of that let's go to class." With that she dragged me off to biology while I was still wondering what just happened.

She plopped me into my seat and I got my books out as the bell rang. I heard the chair next to me squeak as my partner sat down. Wait. I didn't have a partner! I looked up and saw Edward Cullen smiling down at me. He handed me a piece of paper with his email address and phone number on it. "Call me sometime." He said in a voice that would make every girl's legs turn into jelly. I tried to smile sexily and nodded. The whole class period, I was distracted by him. He kept on looking at me, and I kept looking at him. We ended up staring into each other's eyes a couple of times ending with a huge tomato red blush appearing on my face. Every time he would just laugh quietly and turn back to "listen" to the teacher.

Finally the bell rang and I met up with Alice so she could drop me off.

"Pleeeeaaaaasse?" I begged. "Fine" Alice said, defeated by my pleading. "Woooo!" I screeched as I plugged my iPod into her car stereo. I immediately turned on my favorite playlist which had Blink 182, Angels and Airwaves, The Beatles, and Deathcab For Cutie. I put it on random and the song I Will Follow You Into The Dark turned on. This made Alice scowl even more because she HATED depressing songs. I just ignored her pout and started singing along to the lyrics. The whole ride home I was rocking out to awesome songs.

When Alice pulled up to my house I gave her a huge thank you hug and ran off into my house. I ran up the stairs surprisingly not tripping and started texting.

Hey Edward

_I'm bored. Wanna entertain me?_

_-Bella_

I waited on my bed, too nervous to do anything else. Did I seriously just text Edward? What if he doesn't answer? Suddenly my phone rang to the song Breathe by Angels and Airwaves.

B- Definitely. I'm bored out of my mind right now

_20 questions? –E_

I texted as fast as my little fingers could go and answered:

E-

_Sounds good! Count me in!_

_-B_

He called me then and we started playing. Edward's question was first. "Do you have a boyfriend?" Where the hell did that come from? Maybe he's actually interested in me! Forget it Bella. No one likes you. "Nope. Umm… what's your favorite band?" Please listen to good music! "I don't have a girlfriend either. I like a lot of different bands but my top five would probably be Angels and Airwaves, Deathcab For Cutie, The Beatles, Fall Out Boy, and My Chemical Romance." Whoa that was creepy. That's my exact top five list too

. "Oh, and your next question is: What's your favorite color?" That one took me off guard but I answered anyway. "Green." Oh my god did I just say that? I blushed so much my face looked purple. I guess he heard my hesitation and asked "Why did you hesitate? I can tell you're blushing you know." Whoa. That was kind of strange. "Well usually my favorite color is blue but I said green because it's the color of your eyes."

I could feel him smiling in the phone and I blushed again. "I love it when you blush. Your next question is: Why were there papers flying and lockers slamming when I accidentally pushed you over? Was that you?" Oh crap! Now I have to tell him! Well he'll have to know eventually. "Well this is probably going to ruin our whole friendship thing but it's because my emotions can control things. Like when I'm angry things start flying around and hitting people. I'm dubbed as a freak for it."

"I don't care. I think your power is beautiful, as are you." I blushed again as my dad yelled for me to come down and eat. Such horrible timing he always has! "I have to go. And thanks for excepting my power. Only Alice and my other friend Rosalie have excepted it so far. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely. Can I pick you up?" He wants to pick me up! "Yeah sure. See you tomorrow then." I hung up and ran downstairs to go eat the pizza that Charlie ordered.

EPOV

I was sitting on my golden duvet just thinking. I can't believe all of this just happened. I went from being an emotional breakdown to being… in love? I wasn't sure what I felt about Bella Swan right now but it was definitely good. I remembered the phone conversation we just had together and smiled. I'm not the only one in the world that has a power! And I just happen to love the only other person that does! Wait- did I just say love? I love her. Now I'm sure of it.

I went to turn on my iPod stereo and Breathe by Angels and Airwaves blasted through the expensive speakers. I started singing along as I picked out my clothes to wear tomorrow when I went to school. More importantly when I picked up Bella. I grabbed a gray Plans Deathcab For Cutie tee shirt and some jeans along with my trusty converse.

I lay those on my couch and went downstairs to the living room. No one was home that I knew of so I sat down on the piano and started to play something. I haven't played the piano in two years yet my fingers flowed slowly across the keys with expertise. As I played my mind drifted and suddenly I realized I was playing something new. I went to go get a blank sheet of music paper and started to put the notes down so I wouldn't forget it. It was the most beautiful piece I've ever played; it was light and joyful yet calm and serene. I decided that from now on this would be Bella's song. I finished composing the music and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

In the kitchen was my mom, Esme crying. "Mom? What's wrong?" She turned around and hugged me. "It's been two years since I've heard you play the piano. It just brings back so many memories." She said through sobs.

"Oh mom, you could've asked me to play anytime and I would've played for you. You should have told me." Why did I hurt her like this? I was so selfish I never thought that she enjoyed me playing as well as I did.

"Will you play my song again Edward? It would mean the world to me." I would do anything for her! She didn't even have to ask. She should know that by now. "Of course mom."

We walked over to the piano and sat down and I let my fingers flow across the keys as I played her song. It was filled with joy and light and it made her smile. God, I haven't seen her smile like that in such a long time. When it was over I hugged her goodnight and said, "Just ask me if you want to hear me play mom. I will always have time for you. Goodnight."

I walked upstairs with Bella's song still in my head and went to bed. That night I dreamed of my angel Bella.


End file.
